Max Payne(Movie)
Max Payne is movie -game series.This is the movie page if you are looking for Game page plz click here Max Payne(Game). Plot Detective Max Payne is a three-year veteran in the Cold Case unit of the New York Police Department (NYPD). He is consumed with investigating and finding the murderer of his wife, Michelle, and their infant child, Rose. Max's snitch, Trevor, supplies information that leads Max to three drug addicts in an empty train station. They attempt to rob Max in a bathroom; instead, Max interrogates one of them about his family’s murder, with no results. While one of the drug addicts runs away he is attacked by shadowy, winged man creatures and is hit by a train. At Trevor's apartment, Max meets Natasha Sax, who gets into an argument with her sister, Mona. When Natasha storms off, Max searches for her in the back where partiers are using the drug "Valkyr". Max is silently confronted by Jack Lupino, but Natasha takes Max back to the party. Max notices Natasha’s tattoos and wants information about them, so he invites her back to his apartment. However, when Natasha tries to seduce Max, she makes insensitive comments about his wife and Max kicks her out. While Natasha leaves through an alley she is attacked by the winged shadow creatures. The next morning, Natasha is found dead, and Max's wallet is discovered at the crime scene. Max becomes the prime suspect in the case, with his old partner, Alex Balder, taking part in the investigation. Alex notices the tattoo on Natasha's arm is similar to one found in the case file of Max's wife. Alex tries to contact Max, but with no response, he quickly leaves for Max's apartment. When Max arrives home, he finds the door ajar and his place a mess. Alex lies dead inside and as Max investigates he is knocked unconscious from behind. Max wakes up in a hospital with his trusted friend BB Hensley, his father's former partner in the NYPD, at his bedside. Hensley is now head of security of the pharmaceutical company Aesir Corporation. Max leaves the hospital early to pay his respects to Alex, but is kicked out by Alex's upset wife Christa. While being questioned by Lieutenant Jim Bravura of Internal Affairs, Max storms out and searches Alex's desk, finding Owen Green's name in Natasha's case file. Later, Max is confronted by Mona, who assumes Max killed her sister, but Max persuades her to help him find the actual killer. Max and Mona find Green, but cannot save him as Owen was hallucinating and as a result falls out of a building to his death. Max and Mona visit Natasha's tattoo parlor. The tato artist tells them Natasha's tattoo represents the wings of a Valkyrie, which, in Norse mythology, are creatures that decide the fate of warriors in battle. Max then goes to take some of Michelle's belongings out of storage and ends up discovering documents from when she worked at the Aesir Corporation. After taking some of the documents, Max meets BB at a diner and demands the name of Michelle's old supervisor. Max interrogates the supervisor, Jason Colvin, in his office at Aesir, and learns that Michelle was associated with a military contract to create super-soldiers using the highly addictive drug Valkyr. Only a few subjects showed positive results; the rest saw hallucinations and eventually went insane, so the project was terminated. Jason agrees to testify, as long as Max protects him. When a skeptical Max asks Jason who he is supposed to be protecting him from, Jason answers: "The man that killed your wife!" Max agrees, and starts to escort Jason out of his office, but as they leave, a group of armed Nypd appear and kill Jason. Max escapes with the evidence and shows the video to Mona. It explains the Valkyr project; Lupino is a former marine and his testimony explains that, while taking the drug, Lupino feels invincible, with no side effects (unlike most other test subjects). Max goes to Lupino's hideout, Ragna Rok. While fighting Lupino, Max's defeat appears to be certain until BB arrives and kills Lupino. Max gets knocked unconscious after the brawl as he is leaving the hideout. BB explains that he is selling Valkyr and admits to killing Michelle because she inadvertently came across incriminating documents. BB plans to drown Max in the river, with a weight secured to his ankle and Valkyr in his pocket, hoping to make it look like a drug-induced suicide. Before he can be tied to the weight, Max escapes by jumping into the icy river. He swims to shore and, to prevent hypothermia, consumes both vials of Valkyr, transforming himself into a super soldier with visions of Valkyries. Max follows BB back to the Aesir building. Assisted by Mona, he kills many Aesir security employees. Max eventually confronts BB on the building's helipad and kills him. After the credits, Max is shown arriving at a bar where he meets Mona. She shows him a newspaper article about Aesir's stock prices rising, next to a photo of Aesir CEO Nicole Horne. Cast * Max Payne:NYPD cop that is out for revenge against his family's killer. When Wahlberg first read the script he thought it was "awesome" but was wary after finding out it was based on a video game.[7] While describing his role, Wahlberg has said, "It's probably one of the edgier roles I've played but also the most layered. Here's a very happy guy who worked a dismal job, had a beautiful family. But the beauty in his life was taken away. He just goes on a rampage. It's all driven by emotion."[8] *Beau Bridges as B.B. Hensley: Former partner of Max Payne's father, since retired. Bridges had never heard of the game but since his children were excited to learn about his role they convinced him it would be a big movie.[9] *Mila Kunis as Mona Sax: A Russian assassin who seeks revenge for the murder of her sister. Kunis had played the video game before reading the script but did not progress very far into it.[10] Kunis's favorite part in preparing for the role was weapons training and safety which included disassembling and rebuilding an MP5K blindfolded.[9] *Ludacris as Jim Bravura: an internal affairs lieutenant who is investigating Max. The role was originally written for a 60-year-old man but after auditioning, Ludacris got the call from Moore and had the part.[9] *Chris O'Donnell as Jason Colvin, an executive for Aesir and Nicole Horne's "right-hand man". *Nelly Furtado as Christa Balder, wife of Alex Balder. *Kate Burton as Nicole Horne, CEO of Aesir Corporation. *Donal Logue as Alex Balder, Max Payne's former partner. *Amaury Nolasco as Jack Lupino. Former Gunnery Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps where he became a Valkyr test subject. *Olga Kurylenko as Natasha Sax, Mona's sister. *Joel Gordon as Owen Green[11][12] *Jamie Hector as Lincoln DeNeuf, a Haitian crime boss *James McCaffrey as Jack Taliente, an FBI agent. (uncredited) *Marianthi Evans as Michelle Payne, Max Payne's late wife. Category:Movies Category:Max Payne Category:Pages Category:Under-Construction